Ragnarok: Online a daggerin's journy
by Battousai Himura
Summary: Akira... a dagger sin


Akira Hellscream was a boy. of elven blood. He had darkish blue hair, split in the middle. And his elven ears popping out of his hair. As a child, he had shown extremely high dexterity. His parents were killed by an assassin trying to gather information on the last of the elvish kind. Since then, he was taken in by the thief's guild and was raised as one of their own. With his high natural dexterity, he only had a few more stats to improve upon. As he reached the rightful age of 17, he was called upon by the Guild's leader.  
  
The assassin Guild master then said, "Now. the chosen age has cometh young thief. Choose now. choose to be a dagger assassin, an expert of dual weapon handling, or a Critical assassin. a great master of pinpoint attacks." The Guild master then walks up to a pair pedestals. "As you choose your path, the guild would like to give you your most basic weapon for the kind of assassin you would choose to be." The guild master walks up to the one on the right. "As a dagger assassin, you shall wield, a +8 Wind Damascus, and a +8 quadruple Saharic Main gauche. As a critical assassin, we shall give you a +6 double critical jur."  
  
Akira had thought carefully. and had finally chosen to be a dagger assassin. The guild master came close to the pedestal on the right, picked up the two daggers and gave them to Akira. "Carry the name of the Assassin's guild with pride. for now, you are an assassin!!" that instant, two other assassins, handed Akira the purple assassin's uniform he had dreamed of wearing. now, it was in his hands. He quickly changes into them finding them quite comfortable. He looked great. medium muscular build, 5'6" height and a great face. He grasped the two daggers in his hands and held them tight. He felt the love and care that the whole assassin' guild had placed into making them.  
  
"Thanks. thank you my Guildsmen." Akira said whole heartedly. He was about to cry. the other assassins, rushed towards him and hugged him. They had been taking care of him since he was a boy, and here he was, about to leave. Before Akira had left, the Guild master came close to him, placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Grow up to be strong. for you, and others like you, shall be protecting Rune-Midgard from Ragnarok. Be strong on your path, for it shall be a lonely one." With that, the guild master left.  
  
After the big emotional brawl, Akira started to leave the guild. Just before he left, a young thief had come close to him and grabbed his cloak. it was a girl. Kitsune Shui was her name. She had been friends with Akira ever since he came to the guild. She was 15 then. "Promise me you'll come back to attend my graduation as an assassin too Akira.promise me." The girl had tears as she said these. "Yes. I promise Kitsune. I will come back." Akira said with a smile.  
  
A few moments later, a sandman crawled towards Akira. He quickly drew out the only daggers he had.. The ante-water set. They did eyebrow raising damages of. 50's. and 80's.. "What the?!" he thought hard to the past. "Remember the elemental weaknesses of your foes. and you shall triumph."  
  
Akira then used back-slide twice and as the sandman was slow to get close again to him, he used scan. "Hmm. sandman's an earth creature. I need fire dagger elements. he's also a size medium. boned should work." Akira thought. and he then used hide. The sandman, confused, walked away. As the coast cleared, he unhides himself.  
  
"Anti-water dagger set. hmm. aha!! Sohees should give me decent experience. I won't be able to take on Phens and swordfishes yet." Akira then used a butterfly wing to get to 'Morocc, the city of sand.' Akira talked to a Kafra. "Miss, may I use your warp services? I need to go to Payon." The Kafra nodded and opened a warp portal underneath him.  
  
As he entered 'Payon, the city of the uplands', he quietly walked towards the archer's village. As he did, he passed by a female blacksmith. "Umm. sir, do you have any steels? I only need. about 4 more to make a Fire Damascus." The Blacksmith said. Akira peered into his bag. his pockets and said, "I'm sorry miss, I don't have any now. But if you'd mind the wait, I think the Kafra service is storing them for me. By the way, what is your name?"  
  
The blacksmith nodded and pointed out, "my name is Lyn Darkseer." Akira affirmed and gave her the steels. "umm. would you mind if I would trade you that fire Damascus? I really don't have a lot but, I'd gladly trade you my quick muffler and a pair of +8 triple slotted chains. that is of course, if you succed in the forging." The Lyn agreed and winked at him. Then, started to work on the Damascus. a few moments later, she succeeds. "There. Hehehe. I'll take my chains. and quick muffler." Akira takes the fire Damascus and keeps it in the kafra storage. "thanks ma'am. Hehehe. See you later then." after this, he proceeds to the archer village's caves. and, deep in the caves, exactly at the 4th level, Sohees roam.. 


End file.
